Ruptured
by suzie2b
Summary: Tully gets appendicitis while out on a mission.
**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Ruptured**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The Rat Patrol was out on a reconnaissance mission of a new German installation 321 kilometers from Allied held lines. They were to find out how fortified it was, who the commanding officer was, and any other information they could get.**

 **It was late. They had finished dinner and Tully was on sentry duty. Hitch was cleaning up when he said to Moffitt, "Tully didn't eat lunch or much dinner tonight. Think he's feeling all right?"**

 **The sergeant looked out at his friend and driver where he was silhouetted in the dark among some rocks. "I'm not sure actually. He's been unusually quiet all day."**

 **Tully had noticed a dull pain in his stomach that morning. Breakfast hadn't stayed down so he chose to skip lunch, though he hadn't been hungry anyway. That evening he had picked at his food hoping that no one would notice he wasn't eating more than a few small bites.**

 **As the day had worn on, the pain had moved to the lower part of his abdomen on the right side. His lower back was hurting too. Now Tully leaned back against a rock, put his hand on the spot and pressed carefully. The pain made him double over and vomit what little was in his stomach. He sank to his knees and hoped the pain would subside.**

 **A gentle hand was suddenly on his back and Moffitt said, "What's wrong, Tully?"**

 **He tried to take a breath, but even that made his abdomen hurt. "Don't know. Stomach hurts bad."**

 **Moffitt helped him to stand and put his arm around Tully. "Let's get you back to camp."**

 **Hitch turned after stowing the camp stove in the jeep and saw Moffitt supporting Tully as they returned to the campsite. He started for the two as he said, "Hey, sarge. Something's wrong."**

 **Troy turned and frowned as he watched Hitch help Moffitt with Tully. As they got him down on his bedroll, Troy could see the pain in the private's eyes and asked, "What's going on?"**

 **Tully laid down on his left side, pulled his knees up, and wrapped his arms around his abdomen. When no answer came from him, Moffitt said, "He vomited up what little he ate for dinner and is complaining of severe stomach pains."**

 **Troy looked at Hitch. "Take his place on guard while we try to figure this out."**

 **The private looked worriedly at his friend. "Right, sarge."**

 **As Hitch walked away, Troy and Moffitt knelt next to Tully. Troy tried to get answers by asking quietly, "When did this start, Tully?"**

" **This morning … thought it was just an upset stomach. Breakfast didn't stay down." Tully squeezed his eyes closed against the pain. "It got worse … during the day. Now the pain is sharp … and my lower back hurts too."**

 **Moffitt said, "Okay, let's get you rolled over." Troy helped get Tully moved, though the young man didn't want to stretch out. "Show me where it hurts."**

 **Tully placed his hand over the lower right part of his abdomen. As gently as possible, Moffitt probed the area until Tully yelped and pulled away to resume his previous position on his side.**

 **Troy asked, "What do you think?"**

 **Moffitt sighed. "There's swelling. That with the pain and vomiting…" He looked down at the private. "Tully, do you still have your appendix?"**

 **When Tully nodded, Troy said, "Appendicitis?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "I remember when my brother had it. The symptoms are the same."**

 **Troy put his hand on Tully's arm. "Take it easy. We'll get you to a doctor tomorrow."**

" **It's been at least twelve hours since the onset of his symptoms, Troy, and we're at least a day's drive from the closest hospital at the pace we'll have to drive with Tully in the back."**

" **What are you saying, Moffitt?"**

" **Time and the rough terrain … there's a chance his appendix will rupture before we get him to the hospital."**

 **Tully groaned and said, "Not sure what … that means … but tell Charley I love her."**

 **Troy patted the private on the knee. "Tell her yourself. You're going to be fine."**

 **Moffitt stood and went to one of the jeeps. He returned with a med kit. "A dose of morphine should help with the pain so he can rest."**

 **When Troy went to fill Hitch in, the younger man asked, "How is he, sarge?"**

 **Troy let out a sigh. "Looks like appendicitis. Moffitt gave him some morphine for the pain. We'll get him to a doctor tomorrow."**

 **#########################**

 **At dawn, Troy and Hitch made a bed in the back of one of the jeeps with blankets while Moffitt found where the closest field hospital was located.**

 **However, when they reached the location where the hospital was supposed to be, it wasn't there.**

 **Moffitt looked around disgustedly. "They must have moved sometime after we left Ras Tanura or we would've gotten the update."**

 **Troy looked over at the jeep where Hitch was helping Tully through another bout of dry heaves. "How far is it back to base at this point?"**

" **Maybe six to eight hours, depending on how often we have to stop."**

" **Is there another field hospital closer?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "Even if there were, I'm not sure I'd trust the map now. Tully isn't going to be able to stand bouncing around in the back of that jeep much longer."**

 **Troy sighed. "Then we make the run to Ras Tanura as nonstop as possible."**

 **They went to check on Tully, who was again curled up on his left side. Troy asked, "How's he holding up, Hitch?"**

" **He's hurtin', sarge. I just gave him another shot, but the morphine is barely touching the pain now. Where do we go next?"**

" **We're going to head back to base. Moffitt and I agree that we can't trust the map right now to tell us where the field hospitals are … and I'm not willing to put Tully through any more just to find out there's nothing there when we arrive."**

 **They watched Moffitt settle a blanket over a shivering Tully and Hitch said, "It's going to take hours to back to base, sarge."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, let's shake it."**

 **They drove as quickly as they dared across the desert and into the night. They stopped every so often to check on Tully. Moffitt tried to get him to take in a little water, but it just came right back up.**

 **Moffitt settled Tully back down under the blanket, then joined Troy and Hitch. "We'd better make this our last stop. Tully's done in. He's dehydrated, feverish, and not completely aware of his surroundings."**

 **Troy nodded. "Moffitt, you ride with Tully and try to keep him as comfortable as possible. Hitch, you drive. I'm going ahead as fast as I can to give the hospital a head's up."**

 **#########################**

 **In fact, Tully's appendix had ruptured by the time they got him to the base hospital. Surgery was performed quickly to remove the appendix and clean his abdominal cavity of the infection. Strong antibiotics were immediately started.**

 **Troy sent Hitch to get Charley, but he discovered that she was out on a mission and wouldn't return for a couple more days. Several hours later, when Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch were informed that Tully was out of danger and in recovery, they reported to Captain Boggs.**

 **After Troy explained what had happened, he said, "So you see, captain. We'd like to go back to that installation and finish what we started. If for no other reason than to ease Private Pettigrew's mind when he wakes up. He'll want to take full responsibility for us not completing the mission if we don't go back."**

 **Captain Boggs nodded. "There's no doubt in my mind that you did the right thing, sergeant. But I do want you to return to that installation and resume your reconnaissance as soon as possible."**

" **Yes, sir. We'll be ready to leave in two or three hours."**

 **After resupplying the jeeps, Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch went back to the hospital to check on Tully before heading out. He was awake, but still groggy from the anesthesia and pain medication.**

 **Troy sat down next to the private. "Doc Baker says you're going to be fine, Tully."**

 **He whispered, "Sorry…"**

" **About what?"**

 **Tully licked his lips and swallowed. "We didn't finish…"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Don't worry, Tully. Now that we know you're going to be all right, we're headed back out to finish up what we started."**

 **Tully nodded slowly. "Good." He was fading fast. "Charley?"**

" **Out on a mission. She'll be back in a day or two."**

 **Hitch smiled. "We stole your key and left a note in the apartment so she'll know you're here."**

 **Tully managed a faint smile as he closed his eyes. "Thanks."**

 **Troy gave the private's shoulder a squeeze. "Just rest and get better." He stood up and said to the others, "Okay, let's get going."**

 **#########################**

 **Charley got out of the jeep and rubbed her aching back before she turned to Private Anderson and said, "Well, Eric, you got us there and back in one piece. I appreciate it."**

 **Not catching the sarcasm in Charley's voice, he said, "Any time, Charley. I really think my driving's improving."**

 **She swallowed the laugh that wanted to bubble up. "Yeah, maybe a little."**

 **Charley looked around the motor pool as she started for headquarters to make her delivery and check in. She didn't see the two jeeps she was looking for and sighed disappointedly.**

 **After dropping the package with Captain Boggs' aide and checking herself in, Charley went home. Aspirin and a shower were in order for her sore back, as well as getting rid of the sweat and grime. She unlocked the door and went into the apartment. After opening the shutters and window, Charley noticed the note on the table. Assuming it was from Tully, she smiled as she picked it up. However, it wasn't from her husband.**

 **It was dated two days prior. "Charley – We had a bit of trouble while out doing our recon mission." Moffitt had written. "Tully had an attack of appendicitis. We got him back here and the doctor removed his appendix. He'll be glad to see you. Take care, Jack."**

 **Charley was out the door in a flash and ran all the way to the hospital. She pushed through the door and looked around the mostly empty ward. When she spied Tully, she walked quickly to his bed. Charley sat down and gently took his hand.**

 **Vicky put her hand lightly on Charley's shoulder and whispered, "He still has a slight fever, but he's going to be fine."**

 **Charley smiled as she looked up at her friend. "Thank you."**

 **After Vicky walked away, Charley turned back to see Tully looking at her. He smiled and said, "Hi."**

" **I didn't see the jeeps in the motor pool. Didn't know you were here until I found Jack's note." Charley kissed the palm of Tully's hand. "How're you feeling, love?"**

" **Not too bad … as long as I don't move too fast. How was your trip?"**

 **Charley smiled. "Eric Anderson was the driver. Need I say more? He seems to think his driving is improving."**

 **Tully chuckled then grimaced. "Don't make me laugh."**

 **Charley winced in sympathy. "Sorry."**

 **Tully smiled and reached up to cup her cheek in his hand. "Don't worry about it. How 'bout an official welcome home kiss."**

 **Charley leaned down and kissed him tenderly.**

 **Vicky grinned as she strolled by and said, "You two really need to stop meeting like this."**


End file.
